<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Happens When an Alien Flirts With a Demon by FangirlShayla</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942069">What Happens When an Alien Flirts With a Demon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlShayla/pseuds/FangirlShayla'>FangirlShayla</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Crossover, Flirting, Flirty Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Freeform, Gen, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on deviantART, Salamandrian, Sexual Humor, Writing Exercise, Xyler dug himself a hole he didn't know he was digging, don't ask how this interaction is even possible, honestly the setting could be anywhere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:34:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlShayla/pseuds/FangirlShayla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what the title says; this is mostly just an exercise in character interaction and writing in general. I hope you get some amusement out of it, despite it being so short.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What Happens When an Alien Flirts With a Demon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For Xyler, flirting was natural; it was simply something he did to show confidence or interest. Whenever he did it, he was often met with an exasperated sigh or snarky comment from the other party afterward; no matter the gender he was interacting with at the time. So, you could imagine his surprise when Xyler made a casual comment about Angel’s looks, and the spider demon responded with something just as flirty and more sexual than what Xyler is used to.</p>
<p>The Salamandrian had to take a moment to process before saying, “Come again?”</p>
<p>Angel, of course, found this absolutely hilarious. Everyone knew that any interaction with Angel Dust was guaranteed a sexual comment, and if this lizard thought he was going to compliment a porn star without any ‘repercussions’, he had another thing coming. <br/>Angel was watching Xyler’s reaction through hooded eyes, relishing in the moment as Xyler continued to lose his previously-confident composure.</p>
<p>“What’s the matter? Can’t take what ya dish out, big boy~?” Angel said in a slur, his pointed teeth peeking behind a mischievous grin.</p>
<p>Xyler began to stutter, his eyes growing wider by the second; all kinds of sirens going off in his head, crying ABORT MISSION. And of course he couldn’t help the heat that was rising up in his cheeks, either.</p>
<p>Angel took notice to this and slid in closer to the Salamandrian, a smirk never leaving his lips as he puffed out his chest.</p>
<p>“Ya know, I’ve never fucked a lizard before. But there’s a first for everything, I guess.”</p>
<p>Xyler gulped with a dry throat as he finally understood where this demon was going. Now, Xyler was no stranger to the aforementioned act, but no one had come on this strongly to him before.</p>
<p>Deciding that enough was enough, Angel Dust chuckled as he gave Xyler his personal space back; he’d had his fun.</p>
<p>“I’m just pullin’ your tail, Blue.” Angel said as he continued to laugh at the flustered Salamandrian. “Ya gotta pay for my services.” He finished with a wink.</p>
<p>Xyler sighed and slouched over on the bar table, resting his still-pink tinted cheek in his hand. “Good to know…” He mumbled.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading. Comments and critiques are always appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>